Remembering the good times
by stonys
Summary: Donna begins having a reoccuring dream, which always include a man that she recognizes, but can't figure out who she is. But as soon as she realises who he is, she sets out to find him, ready to declare her love for him. Donna/The Doctor.


As the redhead sits in her living room, pondering her thoughts, she tries to figure out the man that appears in her dreams each and every night. She thinks back, trying to etch out each feature that is visible on the mysterious man. She closes her eyes, thinking maybe that would make her remember. As her memory begins to wiz into action, the man becomes even more familiar. He walks towards her, a tall, skinny, and brown haired man. He comes closer, a pair of rectangular glasses becoming visible ontop of his eyes. Then his clothes. He wears a brown suit, a pinstriped and well fitted suit with an old pair of converse tied onto his feet. His style is rather peculiar, but as she thinks about it, this look would only look good on him. He's not just a man, he's more much more than a man. He's amazing. He's extraordinary. He is the-

'Donna. Donna, darlin'.' A voice says, tapping her arm and snapping her out of her daydream. 'Your food's ready, love.'

She looks up, smiling slightly as she sees her grandfather. 'Oh, er.. ok, gramps.'

The greying old man looks at her confused. 'You alright, love?'

Donna smiles at him. 'Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine. Fine.'

'No you're not.. come on, darlin'. Tell me what's wrong.' He puts an arm around her reassuringly, squeezing her tightly.

'There's this man.. he's in my dreams. Not just once, but each and every night. But I try to figure out who he is, but I can't. I- I don't know who he is.'

'Well.. what does he look like?'

'I'm not really sure.. Glasses, brown hair, brown suit and converse shoes.'

Wilfred's eyes widen, clearing his throat. 'Oh, er.. I don't know. I haven't got a clue who he is.'

'Hmm.. join the club.' Donna sighs, walking over to the table. 'So, you don't know who he is? No..?'

'Erm.. N- no, love. Sorry.'

She looks at him peculiarly as she eats her dinner of egg and chips. He looked like he knew something, but surely he would have told her.. wouldn't he? As she continues eating, she tries thinking of the man again, memorising every feature of him, trying to see if she could work out the identity of this man. When she thought about it, he was rather handsome to say the least. His brown eyes and his gelled hair, any woman would be mad not to fall for him. But there was something different about him, she just couldn't figure out what that difference was. She puts her plate in the sink before walking over to her grandfather, sitting next to him as he watches the daily news. Her eyes are fixed on the tv when a certain headline pops up, with a picture of a man above the news reporters head.

'He has saved the day again. The Doctor endeavoured a vicious battle with the Sycorax despite an entire army of 1 million fighting against him. He has beaten all odds and earth is safe for another day-'

'Th- that's him! That's the man in my- Argh!' She screams, clutching her head as a searing pain shoots through her head. Her nails dig into her skull as all the memories come flooding back to her. She was in Pompey with him, the day Vesuvius erupted. She saw the Ood with him, and heard their songs of sorrow as they were locked up in a cell. She met the ever-famous Agatha Christie with him, fighting the Unicorn as they stayed for lunch. And there was the day she fought the Daleks, the fateful day that she left the man behind.

'Donna! Donna, are you alright!?' Wilfred shakes her arm frantically, worrying for his grand-daughter.

'Yeah.. I- I'm fine now.' She stammers, rubbing her forehead slightly. 'But that was him.. that was The Doctor.'

'Yes.. I know, darlin'.'

'Then.. why didn't you tell me?'

'Because he told me not to tell you. He erased your memory for a reason, because there was a meta-crisis or some jibberish like that. But he told me never to tell you, because it might kill you if I did.'

'He told you that?'

'Yeah, he made it pretty clear that night.'

She stands up. 'I- I've got to find him. I need to find the Doctor.'

'No!' Wilfred shouts. 'You can't, he'll kill me if he knows that your memory's come back.'

'But I have to, gramps. I think.. I think I'm meant to be with him. I might even.. love him.'

Wilfred's eyes widen, he never thought he'd hear his grand-daughter say those very words. He sighs slightly, rubbing his neck nervously before clutching Donna's arms on both sides, smiling at her. 'Then you go find him, girl. You go out there, and travel the world.'

Donna beams, rushing upstairs to grab her coat and put on her best clothes before stopping at the bottom of the stairs, poking her head through the living room door. 'I love you, gramps.' She smiles, heading out the front door as Wilfred watches her go, grinning to himself as he shouts;

'Go on, girl! You go make me proud!'


End file.
